1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for separating ejection workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in an ejection molding process, ejection workpieces are separated from stub bars by an automatic cutting machine. However, the automatic cutting machine is very expensive, thus increasing the production cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for separating ejection workpieces that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.